Tobacco related articles, like cigarette or cigar packages, but also cigarettes or cigarillos, are often contained in disposable packages having a substantially cuboid or parallelepiped shape. A package or package carton is usually opened, a cigarette or a package of cigarettes is offered to another person by holding the open package in front of the guest. The guest may remove the article from the package and the host closes the package again. Dependent on the specific situation, it might, however, be desirable to keep the package open in an appealing manner as a sign of generosity or politeness, thereby maintaining the offer without necessitating the guest to ask for more. This usually requires to remove the articles from the package and to place them in an open box. The reason for this is that the conventional packages are either destroyed or not automatically held open. This particularly applies to boxes or also package cartons (also referred to as bundles) which are larger packaging units for cigarette packs. Typically, ten packs of cigarettes are combined to form one such package, which is wrapped by a paper or cardboard blank. The respective package cartons are either totally removed such that a certain number of separate packages remains loosely on the table or the remaining cigarette packages are kept within the package carton which requires opening the carton again.